


Without 不可或缺

by Jaclyn_R



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gibson is Philippe Hugo Guillet, M/M, Post-Movie, because of course, everything was beautiful and nothing hurt, thanks Aneurin, why are we all collectively sleeping on this ship, yo gibson deserved better, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaclyn_R/pseuds/Jaclyn_R
Summary: “Mon chéri.（吾爱。）”在某些条件下，无言胜过有声。





	Without 不可或缺

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Without](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969994) by [Lafayette1777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafayette1777/pseuds/Lafayette1777). 



> 我的个人想法是，Tommy和Gibson相爱了，在仗打完后一起移居到巴黎那片碧空下，同住在一间温馨的公寓中，过上普通人的正常生活，共享彼此的无声交谈与话语沟通。这样多他妈的好啊。  
> 以及，感谢阅读！！！！
> 
> 译者：正在摸索怎么在ao3上发文……可能还要调试n次（瘫

起初，法国是个梦想乡。

直到五月，它摇身一变化作梦魇。

来自后方的火力打击没完没了——首当其冲的是莱恩河畔（the River Lasne，位于比利时），紧随其后的是埃斯考河（Escaut，流经法国境内的名称）。贵族的酒庄之前再也没有桥牌的对局，乡村的夜幕之下再也看不见当地的姑娘。没有部队日常，更遑论上级指令了。逃跑的，一无生还，说起来，这些人还是Tommy的指挥官和他的候补，以及他候补的候补。

同团的幸存者并不多，而身边的人更是一天天地减少。他们把布伦枪舍弃了，把它们拆卸掉然后埋起来。毕竟，他们的子弹已经打光了。而Tommy身上仅有一把从其他营死人身上摘下的步枪和一些挂在腰带上的零星用具，现在烈日当头，灼烧着他的脖颈，就这样，他上路了。路上被塞得水泄不通，他们中有逃难的人，还有其他的士兵——英国佬、法国佬、阿尔及利亚人、印度人和加拿大人——都在静默中朝海岸疾步行进，一路沿经被烧得面目全非的卡车，横死街头的马匹，和斯图卡轰炸机从天上尖啸着俯冲直下制造人间地狱而留下的弹坑。他骨骼间仍碰撞回荡那阵阵轰鸣，即便那发出怪叫的造物早已在天际隐去了踪影。

路边上，卧着许多人，卧在沟渠里。全都是已死，与将死之人。Tommy无视了他们。

继续前行。

跟他从团里一同出来的十个难兄难弟，到而今只剩下五个左右抵达了敦刻尔克。然后，狙击手开火，他慌忙逃窜，最后，只剩下了Tommy，继续前行，直到双脚踩入了布赖迪讷（Bray-Dunes，敦刻尔克的海滨）的沙中。

此处，有一个榛子色眼睛的男孩，在铅灰的辽阔天空下，系着自己的长靴。他的沉默，平稳内敛的目光中，有一种同类的气息。莫名地，Tommy感觉他们好像是相同的——就像是被分成两半的一个人。这是种很瘆人的想法，尤其是在这种鬼地方。

那男孩站起身；在对方的狗牌消失在衬衣里之前，Tommy只来得及瞄了一眼——

_吉普森。_

  

 

在他们休息一晚恢复体力后，从波浪中游上岸，在沙堆上小心步行时，第三个年轻人才开始介绍他自己是Alex。

“来自达拉谟轻步兵团*，”他说着，用力咬起了大拇指的指甲盖，“在那帮泡菜佬（对德国人的蔑称）攻破圣维南（St. Venant）后，丢弃迫击炮迅速撤退。没办法，只能操起刺刀，最后……好吧，其实后面的大家都知道。”

事实上，Tommy对达拉谟一无所知。不过也无关紧要。驱使他们同到此地的只有一个理由，而正是这个理由让他们一路朝圣般现身该处接受翻滚白浪的又一道审判。

在很多时候，面对这块巨大的灰蒙蒙的天幕，他连数清日子都做不到。

海滩上微风吹过，在经过他们挖出的地方时声音略有减弱。Tommy为了满足一脸期待表情的Alex，只得叨叨些关于他们团的事，而Gibson则不发一语，视线飘向大海。这不难理解，为什么人不想对自己从何而来做更详细的描述，抑或是复述曾经的同袍。

这还没到地狱呢，Tommy想着。这是炼狱。是希腊神话万幕中的一幕。这就像Sisyphus将巨石推上山顶而永无止息。像Calypso离开奥杰吉厄岛（Ogygia）在苍贫的大海上逐浪向遥沉在水平线下的另一座岛屿而遥遥无期。他们注定扬帆，必将翻船，最后游返沙岸，直到时间的尽头。  
Tommy已经活过了十九个年头；而这个，他猜，是对他痴心妄想活到第二十个年头的惩罚。

他想起昨晚的事情，他被已经超载了的捕鲸船拉回浅滩，一路上Gibson用平静内敛的目光凝视着他。今天早上，Tommy的手指还紧抓着绳索不放——让Gibson不得不掰开他的手指，而这时潮水已浸过他们脚踝，他还站立着抗争小腿肚子的打颤——刺骨的海水，奇袭的鱼雷，叫人魂灵出窍的撞击和火花，之后，被猛地按进浓稠窒息的黑暗——这一切都让他惊魂未定。从那时起，他已认清归期无期——无论他搭上多少艘驱逐舰，无论他套上多少件软木救生衣，都无济于事。现在的他和Gibson一起站在海浪卷出的白沫中，他多希望时间就在此时定格啊。

起码他无需害怕。除了被透支的疲惫。

Gibson站了一会儿，把脚面朝向已是废墟的小镇。Tommy随后跟上他的步伐，这几天来这都已经成为条件反射了。而远在沙丘下的Alex蜷在一件已故的兰开夏燧发枪手的厚大衣底下。他们让他继续睡，朝那条鹅卵石路走去。

“饿了？”当他们开始沿着林荫大道小跑时，Tommy发问，与他肩膀相碰。

Gibson只是耸了耸肩没表态，但无奈笑意还是爬上了嘴角。

“没准我们会找到些什么呢。”Tommy说道。

在一家被洗劫过的酒馆里，他们在内室中意外发现了一个还能出水的龙头。而在空无一人的楼上套间里，他们还找到了一条面包，虽然它又干又硬，吃起来还满是灰砾。Tommy给Alex了一份塞进口袋里，然后穿过客厅走到窗户跟前，拨开厚重的遮光窗帘瞄了眼橘红色的斜阳。在远处，黑烟从燃烧着的炼油厂升起，遮盖住防波堤的一部分。

通过踩在绒毛地毯上的靴印和被踢坏的家具，不难判断出这套间已经被人翻了个底朝天。尽管如此，在这高大的落地窗、厚重的帘幕和流光依旧的丝质沙发间，仍流露出些许奢靡的气息。恰时的黯蓝天光柔和了纯白橱柜的棱角，给周遭投上了遗世清泠的灰色阴影。长桌尽头的高窄花瓶中还躺着凋萎了的夏花。这房间中时空的静滞感是Tommy所歆羡的。这就是他印象中的法国，几周前的法国——虽败，犹生，而不是几个街区开外的乱石堆。  
至于Gibson，他衣衫褴褛还冒着湿气，却屹立着，似乎成为了这幅画中的主体。

最终他移动步伐绕过被砸碎的熨衣板走到远处的墙面前，而墙上歪斜的相框在这样一片乱象中安静地挂着。片刻后，Tommy走到他身边，一起站在一张相片面前：一对身着泳衣的年轻夫妻，比肩立在一个尤为眼熟的海滩上。他注意到背景中的防波堤，一览无余，了无烟尘。而在沙堆下，亦无乱葬的尸骸。  
没过几分钟，远处就传来每晚火炮封锁的声音，散发出的硝烟照亮了云层的底部，同时向云的边缘线缓慢扩散。Gibson喉咙里低声作响；比起单词更像是声轻哼。

他脸上传达给Tommy的神情超越了言语。

而成效是立竿见影。Tommy想也没想就行动了，不过他对此还是相当庆幸。他们不顾一切地撞上对方的嘴唇，然后他的手即刻盘上Gibson的头发，把他拽近，哀求对方把自己肺中的空气抽干。Tommy的后背撞到墙壁，花卉图案的墙纸随着他起伏的呼吸剥离作响。一只温暖的手探进他的衬衫，贴上他的肌肤；而另一只正握住他的下巴。他的眼睛早在先前就忽闪着闭合上了。  
这一切的一切都太美好了，有那么一瞬他几近臣服。

 

 

“Mon chéri（吾爱），”Gibson的嘴唇贴在Tommy的锁骨上，喃喃低语。Tommy对此没有多想——兵团里少数几个上过公学的男孩子多多少少都会讲点法语，这在劝服酒庄主撤离和把鸟儿赶到别处喝水时相当管用。这句爱语也相当应景：两人正横陈在长沙发的似水缎面上，表露心意。那两个简单的甜蜜词汇，自Gibson之口而出时，便倾露了一切深意。但Tommy没留心去注意说话者所使用的语言；因为真正让他入迷心醉的是——这是Gibson的声音。

Tommy移出缠绕在Gibson的卷毛中的手指，给衬衣扣上扣子。Gibson从一个开裂了的橱柜的裂缝中拿出一盒法国香烟，手法娴熟地打开盒顶的封口。  
他们抽了很长一会儿烟，谁也没开口说话。Tommy想起了那句“mon chéri”，又看了眼烟盒包装。最终，他还是用英语说道：“谢谢你。”

  

 

当他们步履蹒跚走回那几座沙丘时，Alex已经睡醒了，正没精打采地一个人坐着。香烟抽完了，不过还有面包，Tommy无言地递给了他，然后爬回自己的位置。

“你们碰上德国兵了？”Alex问道，用尖锐的眼神打量着Tommy，“你们可消失了好一会儿。”

“在边线被火力压制了，不得不绕了点路。”Tommy耸了耸肩。他原先以为自己不懂得隐瞒事实；但在这时，谎言脱口而出，如同水从龙头中淌出一样。

 

 

事情急转直下。

_Français. Je suis Français._

他的世界只剩下了粘黏的油污，铺天的火焰，不安的惶恐，断绝了他的思考能力。他也没去看面前海上的其他任何东西。陌生的脸在周围的海浪中拼命蠕动挣扎。 Tommy觉得自己越来越像一艘空空如也的货船，油箱里充填的室害怕，胸腔里的振响是它在油管里流过的回响。  
直到事后，他被一个模模糊糊的金发小伙从涡旋中拉起来后，才意识到自己犯了一个怎样的错误：

_我把他丢下了。_

相反，Alex活下来了，毋庸置疑。

日头在多塞特郡上高悬，他说道：“我爹总说我们家里人命都硬得很。”

Tommy只是咬着嘴唇一言未发。他一开口声音就会出卖自己，这是肯定的。喉咙里像是有针在扎。Tommy怀恋那段安静的时光；那份安静中的分量，那段时光身旁的Gibson。那蛰伏其中的温柔。相传黎明浓雾时分，生灵与死灵界限模糊——而Tommy直到现在也无法确定他究竟位于这层迷雾的何端。  
但话又说回来，他还是没有找到Gibson。

在他们上岸时，他莫名感到一阵疲惫。如同那位皇家空军飞行员，那个苏格兰人，在他们前面下船的，现在正举目无措，像是把什么重要的东西弄丢了一样。Tommy克制自己没同他眼神交流，对这他们各自都好。相反的是，他在一堆堆缩肩塌背的人形中四处张望，搜寻着一个熟悉的，平静又内敛的目光。

“他逃出来了吗？”他迫使自己这样问道，“你看见他了吗？”

“那只法呱佬？讲真？”有那么一瞬，Alex看上去像是不知道怎么开口，“不晓得。”

随后，一只熟悉的手搭上Tommy的肩膀，然后，所有的空气逸出了他的身体。

 

 

 

火车上，他们的身体互相倚靠着，像两棵盘曲在一起的古树。

“Philippe**，”Gibson用手指着自己说道，温热的吐息打在Tommy脸颊上。他环顾了车厢一周，在确认其他人没有注意到他们后，转又面向了笑眼盈盈的Tommy。

桌对面的Alex则像块布料似的瘫在座位上，清醒着，用一种捉摸不透的表情观察他们。

“Philippe，”Tommy轻声说道。这名字唤来是何等亲切；如同它早已在嘴唇舌齿间辗转彷徨过千遍百回。他只不过是把它暂时遗忘了。

车外，太阳尚未爬过树梢时，天地间一片幼蓝。Philippe在熟睡，他的嘴张开着，他的眼睑平静地闭合着，他的睡容也一无防备。Tommy长久地注视他，生怕自己一个不留神他就会遁入那片蔚蓝，慢慢地他也沉入了梦乡。

 

 

 

Tommy清楚，在某些情况下，他们所迈出的这一步将会带给他们难以解决麻烦，并且再无退路。但或多或少，此时的他，再也不是敦刻尔克的他，彼时的他已被封存进了过去，留在布赖迪讷的沙尘中褪色消散，向时光、万物以及敌军低头。他也同样清楚，战事未歇。而在这个世道上，家园并不意味着绝对安全。在这水面二十海里（敦刻尔克到英国多佛港的直线距离）开外，敌人依旧虎视眈眈。时间，是从不等人的。

但是今夜，世界要被暂置脑后。

他们落脚在一个海边的乡间小旅店里，因为这个晚上是要用来在归队前自我休整的。Tommy不知道Philippe是怎么看待重返部队的，也不知道要怎么去问他这个问题。总之，他们仨大快朵颐，吃光了可以供应一周份的培根和鸡蛋，以及三包香烟，便出门在雾气朦胧的曙光中调头去当地酒馆里来上一杯。昏暗的酒馆里没有人声鼎沸，桌椅有一半是空的；而Alex是在唐突的怪异感扼住他们前唯一一个把自己那杯喝完的人，在平和安定气氛中坐立不安的他们重新回到了大街上，回到了昨日的生活节奏中。

走回旅店，Alex瞬间就在楼下客厅的沙发上躺倒了——疲惫终究是抗不过酒精，Tommy猜测到。而且他也明白以他们现在这个状态也没法把Alex搞到楼上他自己的房间里去。他觉得自己连全身的骨头都快撑不起来了。

Philippe碰了碰他的手肘，用眼神示问。

“他自己会上去的啦。”Tommy说道，惊异于自己嗓音的沙哑。

现在就只有他们两个在上楼，之后站在通向他们各自房间的走廊上。Philippe又再用那种无需翻译的眼神看着他。过了会儿Tommy才反应过来自己没在朝自己房间走，而是一直跟着Philippe身后。

他知道，明天又会不同。但是今夜，他只管背躺在床单上，让Philippe贴着他的唇齿亲吻，温暖的手搁在他身子两侧，坚定地安抚着他。 _Mon chéri_ ，Tommy不着边际地想到。今晚，他是活着的。他们两个都活着。

而这，正是他所要求的。

 

 

###### 注释：

*：这里大概是作者的二设或是其他啥的，因为电影里的Alex是高地步兵团的人。  
**：“Gibson”演员Aneurin Barnard在推上答粉丝问时对这个角色真名的猜想。

**Author's Note:**

> lafayette1777.tumblr.com
> 
> Lofter译文：http://riverfullofliquor.lofter.com/post/1ea39e4a_11136f16


End file.
